StarClan High Warrior Cat Highschool
by Hanna Kat
Summary: Cats aged from 6 moons to 55 will all go to a school from all four clans to learn more than what they learn from their mentors. But when Dovewing gets a sickness with an unknown cure. With her sister's sickness ravaging through the camp and the clan weakening from lack of warriors from StarClan High, Ivypool will have to find a cure to new sickness never before seen in the clans.
1. Chapter 1 Morning

Ivypool's POV

High school. Probably one of the most boring thing in a cat's life. The worst part? Only cats younger than fifty-five moons have to go. I'm fifty-four! I bet Dovewing would agree with me. But for now I have to get ready. At first I though I'd get bullied on my first day for being fooled by Hawkfrost for his father's and the Dark Forest's needs. If it weren't for Dovewing, I would've probably realized it later than I had. If only Lionblaze and Jayfeather had to go. They keep making fun of me and Dovewing and the others forced to go. Well, atleast Dovewing was Lionblaze's apprentice so he has to help us get ready. Dovewing atleast. Cinderheart is helping me. She was going to make Lionblaze help me aswell but she decided it would "put too much pressure on him." Like whatever that means. I have to do this for a moon and I'm out. Just like that. Good thing because after the day I had I'd never want to get close to one of those teachers. Yes, we have several teachers. Much like mentors but give us more wisdom that we'll ever need. At PE they have us practice battle moves and such. Hunting crouches, sneaking up on our enemy, you know, **stuff we already know**. The worst part? We have to learn with cats from ages six moons to fifty-five. That means we have to learn with _apprentices_. I don't want to be shown as a mouse-brain in front of the cats that are being taught all the skills to. I bet if Cinderheart had been proven a mouse-brain on the early development of our relationship, I'd bail out. Nobody wants a bad mentor.

Enough talk, let's just get on with this unbearable day. I felt a paw prodding me gently on my side. _Must be Cinderheart_ , I thought. _Lionblaze would be more aggressive. Maybe he hates the idea of school as much as us students do._ I quickly got up to avoid one of Cinderheart's bad moods and quickly grabbed a leaf package next to my nest. Jayfeather sent them to all the students in ThunderClan so we'd have our stuff ready for our day. School is from sunrise to the afternoon. I guess the clans want their cat back as soon as possible to get them on a noon patrol. My package had two freshly-killed mice and some leaves. I haven't a clue why he added it in. Maybe the leaders decided to add them for a class? I don't know. I quickly groomed my fur flat to my fur, leaving it nice and sleek before I grabbed my package and raced outside into the ravine to wait for my classmates. Cherryfall and Molewhisker emerged from the den with their packages. Walking up to me, they plopped down and laid their stuff on the ground.

"Hey Ivypool," Molewhisker meowed.

"Hi," I said, looking away, hoping they'd see I didn't want to be talked to.

"So how are you?" Cherryfall asked.

"Good, good," I answered steadily. _Fox-dung!_ "You?"

"I couldn't sleep with Molewhisker's dreaming," she growled. "He couldn't stop kicking me! Apparently he had another one of his hunting dreams."

Molewhisker let out an embarrassed chuckle and licked his shoulder. Changing the subject, he said,"You're so lucky. You have less than a moon until you and Dovewing graduate."

"Yeah!" Cherryfall chirped. "It's kinda no fair."

"No fair, huh?" A purr came from behind them. Looking back, Ivypool saw a ruffled-up Dovewing.

"Dovewing!" I screeched. "Your fur!"

Dovewing let out a low-pitched purr. "I'm not going to school today."

"Why?" Molewhisker asked, eyes widened.

"I'm sick, can't you tell?" Dovewing meowed. Suddenly, I realized that she was. I was surprised I hadn't noticed. Her voice croaked as she spoke, her eyes dull, her lost will to groom herself. She had eye and nose water, and wheezed a bit. This sickness must be worse than some cold!

"Dovewing, what are you sick with exactly?" I asked, cocking my head.

Dovewing looked at me. "It's just a cold. I can manage."

"A cold? Dovewing, a cold?" I cried. "It's not that! You have greencough!"

Dovewing stared at me. "It can't be. Jayfeather said it was only whitecough, he would never-"

"Dovewing, go to Jayfeather right now and don't go out of that den until you're cured, understand?" I growled. "I can't lose you to some sickness."

"Really, I'm fine! I'm a strong cat!" Dovewing insisted as I pushed her towards the medicine cat den.

"Jayfeather!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Sickness

Jayfeather's POV

I let out a growl. Can't cats see I'm resting? I got up and walked over to the enterance to sense Ivypool and Dovewing fighting, Ivypool winning by a longshot.  
I let out a mrrow of amusement. "Hey Dovewing, I thought you were a better fighter than that."  
I felt Dovewing's glare burn into my pelt. She let out a huff and said, "I'm way better than this! I just got a little cold but Dovewing's making a big deal out of it."  
"Yeah right!" Ivypool remarked. "You have greencough!"  
I nearly exploded right then and there. "Greencough?" I nearly choked on my words. "You need stay in here."  
"Oh StarClan," I muttered.  
"Jayfeather?" Dovewing asked. "Is there something wrong?"  
"I-I don't have any catmint," I stuttered. "M-my plants should be flourishing still since greenleaf wasn't too long ago but they're just...gone."  
Ivypool gasped and it sounded like she was near to fainting.  
"It could always be something else," I insisted.

"Like what?"Ivypool asked.

"I don't know. Was she wheezing a lot?"

"A bit. She stopped before our fight."

"Hmm..." I muttered. "Maybe I should keep an eye on her for now."

Dovewing nodded as I beckoned her over. I pointed to the patient moss nest for her and she lied down.

Ivypool began walking towards us as if she wanted to help.

"Ivypool, you go to school. Dovewing'll be fine," I assured. She hesitated for a moment then dipped her head and walked away.

As she exited, I turned my head to Dovewing. I took in the scents from her and tried remembering it. _Greencough? No, surely it isn't. It's still practically greenleaf. Whitecough? No, still isn't deep into leaf-fall or leafbare enough._ I let out a frustrated sigh. _Maybe StarClan knows? It's worth a shot..._

I walked over to my nest not far from Dovewing and curled up.

"Um, Jayfeather?" She croaked from the other nest.

"Yeah?"

"Am I going to be alright?"

"Of course," I said. "I'll do all I can."

Slowly, I drifted to a dream.


End file.
